


Ballum Mpreg One Shots/Prompts/Requests

by Robronfan94



Category: Ballum, EastEnders
Genre: Baby Names, Baby scans, F/M, Labour, M/M, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Multi, Other, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22361686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronfan94/pseuds/Robronfan94
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin ;)
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 136
Kudos: 104





	1. Baby scan

**Author's Note:**

> For Smugdendingle  
> For Beth  
> For Bea  
> For Slytherin+Princess  
> For Enya189
> 
> For everyone that enjoyed my Mpreg stories

“Here you do. Drink this. You’ve got an hour so best be quick love.” Callum thrusted a 2 litre bottle into Ben’s hands distracting then man who was sat watching TV.

”The whole of this?! Cal no! You’ve got to be joking! I HATE water. Please don’t make me drink it!” Ben threw himself back on the sofa dramatically.

Callum rolled his eyes at his boyfriend.

”Tough and yes! You have to drink the whole of the bottle. Besides it’s flavoured water I’m not mean.” Callum looked at Ben who made no attempt to move.

”Baby. Please. It’s our first scan today and this helps see our child properly. Do it for me.” Callum pouted and give Ben his puppy dog eyes.

”Give me the bottle.” Ben grumbled. He took the bottle from a smiling Callum and took a long gulp.

”Good boy.” Callum praised before placing his hand on Ben’s growing baby bump.

His beautiful baby was pregnant with their baby.

”What times the scan babe?” Ben placed his hand ontop of Callum’s.

”In an hour. We should go early we might get seen early.”

”Let’s go then.”

“Ben Mitchell?” Ben heard a nurse shout his name.

He got up with Callum and walked into the room.

”Right Ben. Lie down on the bed for me and lift your top up.”

Ben lay on the bed lifting his top up and holding Callum’s hand.

”This your first baby?”

”Yeah. Bit nervous to be honest.” Ben said.

”We have loads of parents like that but no need to worry. I’m Robyn and I’ll be your midwife through your pregnancy. Right cold gel you may want to squeeze your partners hand.”

”Boyfriend.” Callum corrected smiling at the nurse.

”Sorry boyfriend.”

Robyn placed the gel on Ben’s stomach before moving the transducer up and down.

”And.... There is your baby!” Robyn turned the screen toward Ben and Callum.

”Wow! Look babe.” Ben whispered looking at Callum who didn’t say anything.

”Cal?” Ben was now worried.

”Our baby. That’s our baby my love. Our child.” Callum rambled on.

”The baby is absolutely perfect. Would you like to know the sex? That’s normally in the 20 week scan but we always give each patient the option?”

Ben and Callum looked at each other before speaking.

”No.” They both said at the same time.

”We won’t it to be a surprise.” Callum said.

”Thats fine. Well your baby looks fine nothing amiss so the due date will be 28th August.”

”Are you sure?” Callum couldn’t believe it.

”Yes why? Is that a special day?”

”It’s my birthday.”

”Aww well I’d say you’re gonna have the best birthday present you’ve ever had.” The nurse smiled before wiping Ben’s gel and switching the machine off.

”I’ll give you a minute.”

”Ben? My birthday. MINE! This is even better then when I joined the army!”

”You happy then?” Ben teased.

”Fucking estatic.” Callum confirmed leaning down to kiss Ben.


	2. Stop winding him up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum enjoys winding his baby up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Beth and Enya189

Ben was sat watching the TV well trying to his baby wasn’t making it easy. His unborn choke had decided today to play football constantly kicking Ben over and over.

Ben was now nearly 9 months pregnant and everytime the baby moved you could see it. Ben was quite lucky in that sense. He could see his baby move on the outside.

“All right baby?” Callum walked in taking his coat off and sitting down next to Ben hand on the bump.

”Your son is kicking me again. Mind having a word with him?” Ben said looking at Callum not liking the smirk on his face.

”Of course anything for you.” Callum saw the baby’s foot sticking out.

Callum held the foot and started moving it in circles making the baby kick harder.

”Cal! Stop it! You’re meant to be telling him off.” Ben tried to move Callum’s hand but his boyfriends grip was tight.

”I am.” Callum moved the foot again making Ben’s stomach move with him.

Callum held the foot before tickling it making the baby kick Ben in the bladder.

”Callum!”

”What? You said tell him off and I am.”

”No you’re not! Stop winding him up. Stupid.”

”No we’re having fun.” Callum continued doing what he was doing enjoying winding the baby up.

”Daddy? What are you doing?” Lexi came running into the room Lola in tow.

”Your dad over here is winding your little brother up. Playing with his foot.”

”I want to play!”

”Me to!” Lola and Lexi ran and sat on the sofa copying Callum.

They each took it in turns playing with the baby’s foot winding him up enjoying the look on Ben’s face.

The baby kicked Ben harder and harder clearly getting frustrated at being disturbed from whatever he was doing.

”Will you all stop now? Please?”

Callum, Lexi and Lola looked at each other.

”NO!” They all laughed purposely winding the baby up more.

Ben just threw his head back and groaned. He’d get them all back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is what you wanted.
> 
> I’m sorry it’s short i didn’t want to feel like I was repeating myself


	3. Just leave me alone....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben is out shopping when he’s stopped by a group of homophobic boys who remind him of Paul and one of them turns out to have been Paul’s killer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Bea x
> 
> Use of homophobic language

“There you go love. Have a nice day and congratulations once again. Do you need any help?”

”Nah, Nah. I’ll be fine. Thank you so much. See you soon.” Ben took his bags and walked out of the shopping centre.

He had been shopping for his baby. Ben will admit he was already spoiling his child and he wasn’t even a month into his pregnancy.

Him and Callum both wanted their child to have the life they never had but they both wanted one thing each in particular.

For Callum he never wanted to raise his hand to his child or have his child be scared of him. He spent his whole childhood being scared of John war being the only escape route.

For Ben he never wanted his child to feel like he wasn’t loved or he had something to prove. Ben spent all his years and even now to this day trying to gain Phil’s approval.

Ben placed his shopping bags down before leaning against the wall.

”Hello then what we got here?” Ben turned around and saw a group of boys crowding him.

”Wow! It’s a gay faggot. Oh look he’s pregnant.” One of boys placed a hand on Ben’s stomach laughing when Ben pulled back.

”Oh don’t be touchy now. We’re only having a laugh.”

Ben tried to leave but the boys blocked his path.

”Look lads I don’t want any trouble all right. I just wanna go.”

”You know you’re pathetic. A puff. A queer. That child is doomed.” One of the men spat at Ben.

”Please just leave me alone.” Ben couldn’t hide the fear in his voice he just wanted to go home.

”You said that last time. Oh please leave me alone! Please! Paul!” At the mention of Paul’s name Ben looked at the man who was none other then Paul’s killer.

”You?! What the hell?! You’re supposed to be.”

”Yes yes I know in prison but got let out for good behaviour didn’t I? Seen you around and well decided to pay you a visit.”

Ben couldn’t talk. Paul’s killer was here. Ben wanted to punch him but his arm wouldn’t move his legs stuck to the spot.

”What? No lip like last time. That’s what got your Paul killed. Your filthy little cock mouth.”

Ignoring the shopping bags Ben made a move to leave but he was pushed to the ground.

”Don’t let him get up. Kick him!” Ben waited for the beating to come but it never did.

”OI! Leave him alone!” Keanu shouted at the men who ran hearing his voice.

Ben got up with the help of Keanu. He was surprised Keanu was there for him.

”Ben? Are you ok? Did they hurt you?”

Ben couldn’t speak at all. Paul’s killer had ran away. Ben didn’t know what to do until an idea clicked.

”Look will you take me to Brize Norton? Please? Callum’s there?”

”Er yeah of course.” Keanu picked up the shopping bags helping Ben into the car.

Callum leaned against the chair rubbing his head. He had agreed to come back to the Army but as someone who trained new recruits.

”Callum?!” Callum heard Ben’s voice but it couldn’t be him? Ben was supposed to be shopping?

”Ben what’s the matter? Oof.” Callum felt Ben’s weight thrown at him.

”You said that if the Army had an order they’d do it right?”

”Yeah? Why?” Callum was now worried.

”I was shopping today and was corned by a group of lads. Homophobic.”

”Oh baby.” Callum knew what Ben had gone through with Paul.

”No listen. That’s not even the bad bit. One of them was the man that was responsible for the kick that killed my Paul. Can you get rid of him?”

”Depends on what you mean? We can send him back to prison or make him work here. It’s up to you?”

”Anything Callum please just get rid.” Ben sobbed burying himself into Callum again.

”It’s ok. I’m here now.” Callum soothed.

* * *

“Are you sure you’re ok? Pillows ok? Comfy? No pain?” Callum plumped the pillow for the 100th time.

”Babe. I’m fine come and lie down with him.”

Callum crawled into bed taking Ben into his arms.

The trauma from the day being over.

It turned out that Paul’s killer didn’t get released he escaped.

After being caught he was sent to a more secure prison and was sentenced to life.

Callum wouldn’t know what to do it he had lost Ben and their baby.

He vowed to never let Ben out of his sight again


	4. Protector

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Callum have gone to Mick and Linda’s for a dinner party and drunk Linda makes a dig at Ben

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Bea x
> 
> This is based around Linda’s alcohol storyline now and the way she acts,
> 
> ONE MORE DAY!!

“Ben? You ready baby boy?” Callum shouted from downstairs.

”I’m coming!” Ben shouted back.

Callum stood in front of the mirror and sorted his hair again and made sure his clothes were right.

Him and Ben had been invited to a dinner party by Mick and Linda to celebrate Ben’s pregnancy.

Callum said no out of fear for how Linda was going to act. It was no secret that she could get quite aggressive when she got drunk and Callum didn’t want that for Ben.

Not in his state but Mick had promised that he wouldn’t let Linda get drunk at all.

”Ready babe?” Ben came downstairs and looked indescribable.

He was only 2 weeks pregnant but if you looked close enough you could see the baby bump.

He wore Callum’s blue polka dot shirt and Callum’s black trousers basically he wore Callum’s clothes.

His hair was messy and all over the place but that was the way he wanted it.

”Wow!” Callum was speechless for once.

”Look good?” Ben bit his lip and looked down to the floor insecurities threatening to bubble.

”You look like a million dollars.” Callum strolled over to Ben and slid his arms in between the smaller man holding him.

”Give me a kiss baby?” Ben obliged and gave Callum a kiss on the lips.

It was short but they knew what they meant.

”Do we really have to go?”

”Yes we do. Look 2 hours max. Then we’ll come home and I’ll make you some home made donuts.”

”With chocolate and strawberries?”

”If that’s what you want? Let’s go.” Callum took Ben’s hand and they both left the safeness of their flat and walked towards the Vic.

”Halfway! Hello my lad! Come here give your old man an hug.” Callum walked up to Mick and gave him a hug Ben doing the same after.

“Hiya boys! Come on let’s go upstairs!” Callum and Ben followed Linda and Mick upstairs.

”Wow! Mrs C! You shouldn’t have done all of this! It’s amazing!” Ben looked in awe of the food set out infront of him.

Callum smiled at his boyfriend. Ever since finding out he was pregnant Ben has changed massively he was now nice to people and Callum couldn’t be prouder.

”It’s no problem come on eat up.”

An hour later and 4 full people the plates were empty.

”Callum? Help me bring the dessert from the kitchen?” Callum followed Mick downstairs leaving Ben and Linda alone.

”Soooo... looking forward to being a dad?” Linda slurred and Ben had never wanted Callum to come back up quicker.

”Erm yeah. Got our 12 week scan in a few weeks so we’re be able to see the baby.”

”Ahh well you better be careful and start looking for foster families.” Ben felt his heart shatter.

”Erm. Why?”

”Well the baby’s doomed ain’t it? You know with you as a father. I mean Callum. He’s all right but you. We’ll you’re Phil Mitchell’s son. Apple don’t fall far from the tree. That baby gonna end up hating you. Wouldn’t be surprised if Callum took the baby and left. Once a Mitchell always a Mitchell. Oh excuse me. Little girls room.” Linda giggled leaving Ben alone.

Ben placed a hand on his baby bump protectively biting his bottom lip feeling the corner of his eyes well up.

He couldn’t believe Linda said that to him. He wasn’t that bad right? He’d be a better dad then Phil? Wouldn’t he?

Ben didn’t have time to dwell on his thoughts as Mick and Callum walked back in with the desserts.

”Hey. Sorry we took so long. Where’s Linda?”

”Little girls room.” Ben cleared his throat and painted a smile on his face.

”Ohh desert what did you bring?” Linda stumbled in ignoring Mick’s looks.

Mick dished out the desert before sitting back down.

Callum nudged Ben gently mouthing an “you ok?” to him noticing Ben was quiet.

Ben nodded and went back to eating his desert.

“Soooo Callum. I was just telling Ben he should start looking at foster families.”

Ben couldn’t hear any more pushing his chair back loudly Ben ran out.

”Why would you say that? What gave you the right to say anything like that to him?!”

”Well Phil Mitchell is his father....”

Callum banged the table hard ”So?! Ben is nothing like that man! He’s twice the man Phil is! You had no right! Make it feel you good?! Just because your miserable doesn’t mean everyone else has to be!” Callum roared getting up the chair falling backwards going in search of Ben.

”What?!” Linda hissed at Mick.

It didn’t take Callum long to find Ben he was at home head down on the table.

”Ben?” Callum watched as the smaller man jumped.

”Hey. Sorry I ruined the meal.” Ben joked.

”No you didn’t. Linda did.” Callum sat next to Ben talking hold of his hand.

Ben opened his mouth to speak but Callum stopped him.

”No she wasn’t right. So don’t even think about it.”

”Phil Mitchell is my dad though Cal.” Ben said sadly.

”So? Johno Highway is my father and I’m nothing like him. You ain’t like Phil at all. Look at how serious you’re taking your pregnancy. Did Phil take it seriously when Kathy was pregnant with you? No he was being the bad man.”

”It’s like everyone is expecting me to fail with this pregnancy. It’s like their all taking bets on how long it takes for me to screw up.”

”Fuck all of them!” Callum snapped rolling his eyes when Ben smirked.

”Such a child. Ignore them all. This is our pregnancy and our baby and we know what we’re doing ok?”

”Ok. Can I have my donuts now?”

”You gonna help make them?”

”Hell no! I’m pregnant.”

”Then yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Callum would never speak to Linda like that but she did have a go at Ben...


	5. Home birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Callum have their baby at home with Callum delivering her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Beah xx
> 
> Super sorry it’s late xx

Ben sits up wincing in pain and shakes his husband’s shoulder first gently then hard. “Callum? Cal! Wake up you idiot! OI! Callum!” Ben didn’t know if Callum was asleep or ignoring him on purpose probably number 2.

Leaning over Ben got the picture frame of the two of them and hit Callum on the stomach hard.

Callum was fast asleep when he heard Ben’s voice he thought he was dreaming until he felt a force hit him on the stomach. “OW! FUCK!” Callum jumped up in bed looking around wildly like an animal looking for prey. Seeing nothing amiss Callum turned and saw his husband looking at him.

“Ben?! What the hell did you do that for?!”

”Because you weren’t waking up oh and by the way Pamela is coming!” Ben informed him:

”Shit!” Callum jumped out of bed and went to phone an ambulance until Ben stopped him.

”Callum! She’s coming now! There’s no time for an ambulance!” Callum ran into Stuart’s room and told him to phone an ambulance ignoring his brother’s confused look. He then ran into the bathroom getting what he needed before going into the bedroom shutting the door letting it slam.

Ben was sat on the edge of the bed legs swung out breathing hard.

Callum out the towels and hot water bottle down before going over to Ben.

”Hey.” Callum whispered stroking Ben’s face.

”It hurts Callum.” Ben whimpered.

”I know my baby. Come on turn around knees on the bed and spread your legs.”

”You want me to spread my legs so you can have sex with me. Think our daughter may have something to say about that.” Ben joked but did as he was told.

”So funny Ben (!)” Callum rolled his eyes.

Ben stretched his arms and gripped the heardboard.

”Ready darling?” Callum stroked Ben’s back.

“Yeah.”

”Breathe Ben. Little pushes. That’s it well done. Stop and breathe now baby.”

Ben started breathing slowly.

”Right push.” Ben pushed and heard Callum speak.

”We have the head sweetheart! One more big push and she’s here!”

Ben pushed as hard as he could hearing water splash out and his daughter cries.

”She’s here! Oh well done baby boy! You’ve done great!” Callum wrapped Pamela in the towel before giving her to Ben.

Ben took his daughter and kissed her fingers before stroking her face.

”Bruv?! Ambulance is here midwifes to!”

Callum heard Stuart and he let the midwifes in.

”My my! You’ve been busy! You don’t even need us!” Lucile joked walking in with Trixie.

”Baby was delivered fine I’m waiting for the afterbirth.”

”You join your husband and daughter we’ll take things over.”

Callum took his gloves off and sat next to Ben and Pamela.

”You did it Ben.” Callum kissed Ben then kissed their daughter.

”No we did it.”


	6. Pregnant (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could I request something, you know when Ben and Callum first sleep together, and you know how they slept together, well what if they didn’t use protection and Callum got Ben pregnant. And Callum is afraid of what Whitney will say.
> 
> Maybe when Ben is further along with the pregnancy, Whitney finds out that Callum is the father. And she won’t talk to Callum. But Callum really wants to be there for his child but still be there for Whitney.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Beth ❤️

Ben pulled his trousers up and did his belt before looking at Callum who looked at Ben like he was everything.

”You know if you wanna ever wanna talk about anything I’m here right? Always for you?” Ben placed a hand on Callum’s cheek the older man leaning into his touch.

”Thank you. It means a lot. We should get back. Whit will be wondering where we are.”

Ben and Callum walked out of the park neither of them not knowing how that night would change their lives.

That was over 2 weeks ago and although the 2 of them saw each other everyday nothing else ever happened. Ben kept Callum’s secret but everyday it hurt to see him with Whitney.

Ben ran into the toilet emptying the contents of his stomach heaving and hurling. He had been feeling sick for days. Every time he ate something it came back up.

”Ben?”

”Go away Lo!” Ben shouted not wanting the mother of his child to walk in.

”I’m coming in!” Lola opened the bathroom door before shutting it and kneeling on the floor next to Ben.

”Are you ok?” Lola placed a hand on Ben’s back wincing at how hot he was.

”Urgh! No I feel absolutely crap. I’ve been feeling like this for weeks and it won’t go.” Ben groaned.

”You should go to the doctors. I’ll go with you.” 

Ben just nodded he didn’t even have the energy to fight Lola at all.

Ben sat on the plastic chairs waiting for the nurse to call him. Lola had held his hand. The nurse called Ben and he walked in with Lola.

”Hello. I’m Doctor Sacha Levy. What’s the matter then Mr Mitchell?” 

”I’ve got this stomach bug and it won’t go. I’m sick all the time and it’s doing my head in.”

”Ok pop onto the bed I’ll have a quick examine.”

Ben lay on the bed looking at the doctor while he felt his tummy.

”All done. Come and sit back down.” Sacha waited for Ben to sit down.

”Right Ben. Well I’ve got some good news for you. You’re pregnant.”

”WHAT?!” Lola cried out but Ben ignored her.

This couldn’t be right? Surely not? It wasn’t the fact that he was pregnant that bothered him it was who the baby’s father was. Callum Highway.

”I’m sorry I can’t...” Ben ran out of the room leaving Lola behind.

Ben leant against the brick wall trying to get his breath back.

He didn’t know what to do at all. He was going to be a father he was going to bring new life into this world.

”Ben?! What the hell was that all about?! Do you know who the baby’s father is?” Lola appeared next to Ben not really caring about the state he was in.

Ben gave her a side glance before looking down.

”You do don’t ya? Oh god. Well you’re gonna have to tell him. He’s got a right. Who is it? One of your one night stands? Do you even know his name?” Lola threw question after question at Ben.

”SHUT UP!” Ben roared before walking away again he needed to find Callum.

 _I need to see you B._ Was the text Callum got.

_Where are you? C._

_Car lot Hurry please B_

Callum made up an excuse to Whitney before waking out.

Standing outside the car lot Callum was about to knock but Ben beat him to it the door opening straight away.

”Hey.”

”Hey? What’s the matter?” Callum questioned but Ben didn’t answer instead he stepped aside to let Callum in.

Callum watched as Ben locked the door and shut the blinds. He noticed how Ben kept looking out of the window every 2 minutes.

”Sooo. You gonna tell me what the matter is or?”

”I’m pregnant and it’s yours. And yes I’ve only slept with you before you ask me.” Ben quickly blurred out.

”What? How?! That’s not even right?!”

”That night in the park. We didn’t use protection did we? I’ve been feeling sick for weeks went to the doctors today and they confirmed it.”

”Oh god Ben! Wow! You’re carrying my baby! I don’t know what to say!” Callum was shocked to say the least.

”Am I keeping it?” Ben whispered not looking at Callum and not wanting to hear the answer.

”Well. Do you want to? It’s your baby after all.”

”Ours Cal. It’s our baby and yeah I do. But if you don’t want me to? I mean there’s adoption or..”

”NO! Don’t you dare! Don’t say that word! It’s not happening at all!” Callum didn’t want Ben to get rid of their baby.

”I want you to keep it Ben. I want to be there for my child. I don’t want to be a parent missing in action. Me and you both know what it’s like to have only one parent growing up. I don’t want that for our baby.”

”But Whitney?”

”Shit.” Callum whispered he knew he couldn’t hide this from Whitney but he didn’t want to lose her either.


	7. It’s gonna be ok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum needs to tell Whitney but at this moment only Ben and his unborn baby matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY IN THIS STORY💔.
> 
> I’ve joined role play which seems to take all my time away but I love it.
> 
> This story was originally only going to be two chapters but because everyone has such good ideas I want to include all of them!
> 
> Whitney doesn’t to find out jus yet.

“Callum?” Ben whimpered. He told Callum that Whitney had to know but he didn’t answer.

”I’m here i was thinking.” Callum looked up at Ben who just looked unreal. That beautiful man was carrying Callum’s baby.

”You will have to tell her you know.”

”I know but not yet I only want to focus on you and our baby. Have you told anyone else?”

”Lola knows only because she wanted to come to the hospital with me but she doesn’t know who the father is though. I’m sorry.”

That got a reaction out of Callum who snapped his head up so quick he swore he had whiplash.

Callum got up and kneaded down infront of Ben who looked down.

”Look at me?” Callum encouraged softly which made Ben look up but ahead.

Callum turned Ben’s face to his. God Ben was beautiful.

”Don’t ever say sorry ok. Never. I’ve always wanted kids but I just couldn’t picture them with Whitney but with you? The whole nine yards?”

”I can’t raise this baby alone Callum and I won’t. I wasn’t there for Lexi and she ended up in care because of it. I won’t let this happen to this baby. I will not have a child constantly asking where their father is. I won’t. So you tell me honestly if you want this baby because I swear to you I will NOT have our child have the life we did. Ok?!”

“Ben I swear I want this baby! I want to be here for both of you whichever way that is. I don’t know what I’m gonna tell Whitney or anyone else but I’ll figure something out. Everything will be ok. It’ll all be ok.”

Ben nodded and hugged Callum who hugged him tightly hands running up and down his back whispering praises.

This would be ok right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know what this chapter is at all! I’ve literally just wrote it so I apologise for it because it’s awful.
> 
> Whitney shall find out soon


	8. First scan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Callum attend their first scan but Callum still hasn’t told Whitney which isn’t helping Ben’s mood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again really sorry for the delay in this story.
> 
> I wanted to make sure I get everyone’s ideas so it may take a bit longer but be assured there will be angst to come followed by happiness

_I’m here._ Ben text Callum before switching his phone off and sitting down in the uncomfortable hospital waiting chairs.

How was this his life? Pregnant with Callum Highway’s baby. Callum still hadn’t told Whitney yet. He wanted to but he had to figure out the right time.

Callum saw Ben and sat down next to him taking his hand but Ben removed it.

”Ben?” Callum asked confused but Ben ignored him. Callum took out his phone and noticed Whitney text him asking when he would be home and what he wanted for dinner. 

Callum was so wrapped up in his phone didn’t notice Ben getting up and walking into the room. 

”Ben!” Callum tan after him smiling at the nurse who waited for him.

“So Ben how we feeling today?” Lily asked him but Ben ignored her.

”Ben? She’s talking to you?” Callum reached out to touch Ben but he pushed him away.

”Get out.” Ben hissed at Callum.

”W- what?”

”You heard me. Get out. NOW! Get him out! GO AWAY!” Ben started to scream at Callum who ran out unable to process what he was suppose to have done.

”Don’t look at me like that! You know nothing!” Ben snapped at Lily who ignored him and switched the machine on.

Callum groaned and placed his head in his hands. Ok so maybe he wasn’t texting Ben frequently like he should have especially after finding out about the baby but that wasn’t his fault. Was it?

Callum had no idea how any of this was going to work. He didn’t want to lose Whitney. He did love her of course he did. But he wanted to be here for Ben and their baby.

Callum was brought out of his thoughts by a baby scan landing in his lap. He turned and saw Ben was leaving.

”BEN?!” Callum called out but Ben ignored him and kept on walking so Callum let him. If he wanted any part of this child’s life he would need to give Ben space.

Callum picked up the baby scan and saw a little blob on the picture.

_Their baby. His and Ben’s baby._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea which way this story is going so I apologise in advance


	9. Maternity clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben is heavily pregnant and his answer to maternity clothes is to raid Callum’s wardrobe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again guys.
> 
> So I’m taking a different approach to this story as I have so may requests and I want to get them all written. Originally when I started this story I was going to do all the requests in order but because I’ve got so many good ones that need a lot of time and attention I’m writing the shorter ones first.
> 
> I hope everyone is ok with that if you sent me a request over two weeks ago I will write it down eventually. I apologise for the way this story is going.
> 
> For B4llum

“No. Not that. Don’t like that. Eww. Are you kidding?” Ben slammed his wardrobe door and sat down on the bed. He had no clothes whatsoever to wear!

Being 8 months pregnant and heavily pregnant at that is extremely annoying when you have no clothes to wear. Looking up Ben glanced at Callum’s wardrobe and then to the door. 

His boyfriend was working so he wouldn’t mind Ben taking his clothes. Walking towards the wardrobe Ben opened the door and instantly felt calm and peaceful. Sure they were only clothes but they were Callum’s clothes.

Ben ran his hands over the materials on all of Callum’s clothes each or them bringing a memory of good and bad. Ben couldn’t decide which one he wanted to wear when the grey hoodie caught his eye.

Taking it out of the wardrobe Ben brought it up to his nose the smell of Callum filling the room. Grabbing one of Callum’s t- shirts and a pair of joggers Ben got changed not noticing Callum was watching him.

Ben closed the wardrobe and let his fingers stroke Callum’s hoodie. Sure it was big and oversized but at least Ben wouldn’t have to spend a fortune on maternity clothes. 

The joggers were to lose and kept slipping down so Ben tried to tighten them but didn’t know how when Callum made his presence known.

”You need to double knot them baby boy.” Callum said to walking into the room making Ben jump.

”You scared me! That’s not good for the babies you know! What if I got into early labour then what?! You could make the babies poorly!” Ben rambled.

Callum walked up to Ben and stood infront of him leaning down to kiss him softly. “Sorry precious. Love the clothes.” Callum winked.

”Yeah well you better start stocking up!”

”Why?!”

”Hello do you think I’m only gonna wear these clothes while I’m pregnant?! I mean don’t get me wrong I found free maternity clothes but I’m gonna I wear them all the time!”

Callum laughed pulling Ben closer secretly loving Ben in his clothes. Ben being pregnant was the best thing ever 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuart has never accepted Ben & Callum’s relationship and is constantly threatening to hurt Ben. He didn’t stop when they got married and even when Ben was pregnant he didn’t stop.
> 
> Ben is now pregnant for the fourth time, Callum comes home to find Ben in tears and his bags by the stairs. Ben tells him everything, how horrible Stuart is being to him, the horrible hurtful things he’s saying. Callum goes to have it out with Stuart.
> 
> Please could Callum says to Stuart during their argument that Ben is not only his husband and the mother of his children but he’s his soulmate/love of his life and Stuart either needs to accept that and be happy for him or Callum will never speak to him again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Anonymous

“You’re doing it wrong Ben! Do it properly!” Stuart barks making Ben jump and shake.

Stuart has never accepted Ben and Callum’s relationship. He’s always putting Ben down and making him feel small but Ben takes it for his and Callum’s children. He can’t wreck their lives.

”DO IT PROPERLY!” Stuart shouts and Ben snaps out of his trance. Ben gets up and goes to the bedroom shutting his door and staring at his 3 children fast asleep in the cot.

”I’m so sorry. Dada will look after you now. I can’t stay here.” Ben kissed each one of his children and started packing his bags tears falling.

He took one last look at his children and walked out shutting the door and walking downstairs placing his hand on his bump.

Callum walked in confused to see Ben at the bottom of the stairs with his bag and tears rolling down his face.

”Baby? Baby boy? Where you going?”

Ben breaks down: “I can’t do this Callum! I can’t stay here no more he won’t stop! He keeps threatening to kill me! He hits me! He scares the children! He scares me! He’s constantly watching me! He takes the children from me when they cry and doesn’t give them back! He says the children will turn out like me! That I’m a rubbish dad! Hw doesn’t stop at all Callum! I thought he’d stop when we got married! But he didn’t! He battered me when he found out about the first baby!”

Callum looked at Ben and stormed upstairs to the flat and walked in.

”Up! Get up now!” Callum shouted shocking Stuart and himself.

Stuart stood up and looked at Callum. “Bruv? What’s the matter?”

”Don’t!! Don’t you dare!! How dare you?!”

“What?! I don’t know what you’re talking about?!”

”BEN!! MY BABIES!!”

”Look I’m only looking out for you.. we.”

”NO!! DON’T YOU DARE DEFEND WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!!! Ben is at the bottom of the stairs in tears!!”

Stuart still didn’t say anything so Callum spoke again. “Both of us me and you and even Ben for that matter! All of us know what it’s like having one parent there and not the other! Look at our mum!” Callum roared.

”Don’t,. Don’t.” Stuart started but Callum cut him off.

”Don’t what?! Don’t mention her?! Why the fuck not?! You protected me from her and dad and you swore you’d never be like them but you are.”

”He is not good for you Callum!”

”SHUT THE FUCK UP!! Now you listen to me and you listen to me good. Ben is not only my husband and the mother of my children but he’s my soulmate and the love of my life! In fact before all that he’s my baby! He will always be and first baby and will always be my blue eyed baby boy! So you either learn to be happy for me or me and you are done!!” Callum shouted looking at Stuart who was stood there in shock.

”Callum?”

”No! You know what?! Get out of my house! Until you decide where your loyalties lie I don’t want you anywhere near me or any of my 5 babies! Go into your room until I bring Ben upstairs then get lost!” Callum stormed out of the flat and downstairs to Ben.

”Hey baby.. hey daddy’s blue eyed baby boy.” Callum whispered softly and took Ben is his arms.

”I’m sorry Callum..” Ben whimpered holding on tightly.

”Shh baby none of this is your fault at all. Now let’s go upstairs and have lots of cuddles with our children. Yeah?”

Ben nodded and took Callum’s hand walking up the stairs with him. Stuart’s bedroom door was shut so Callum took Ben in their bedroom and placed him on the bed.

Taking all 3 children out of their cots Callum gave Paul to Ben while he held Chris and Pam and sat back down on the bed.

Ben snuggled up to Callum and looked at all of his children neither of them noticing the way Stuart walked out of his bedroom and out of the flat.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos always x
> 
> Don’t hesitate to send ideas


End file.
